Toronto is The Capital of
by EnterTheDarkSide
Summary: A silly little Oneshot explaining the capital confusion with Canada. Try saying THAT 3 times fast! Ontario and Quebec OCs are mine.


**[A/N- There's one thing that's been bugging me for awhile now: This ****Myth that Toronto is the capital of Canada. Why is this?**

**Here is my theory.**

* * *

Toronto is the Capital of...

Ontario walked into Canada's room, hot bowl of chicken noodle soup and some herbal tea in her hands. Setting the bowl onto the nightstand, she looked at Canada, who was wiping his nose in the bed. He nodded to her in thanks, giving one final blow into the handkerchief before placing it with the pile of other used hankies on the nightstand to his right.

Ontario gave a disapproving sight at the sight before walking over to his desk at the other side of his room. There, she picked up a little metal trash bin beside the desk and brought it over to Canada's bedside, where she carefully picked up the used hankies and put them in the bin, making sure she did not touch any mucus.

Suddenly the phone rang from the other room. Canada started to sit up, but Ontario put a hand to his chest.

"You stay here and rest, I'll get it." Her voice was calm and relaxing, though still had a tinge of authority to it. Canada, nodding, slid back down into the covers while Ontario raced to the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice lost any nurture that it had held a moment ago; now it was all business. "...Oh, hello sir, it's Ontario... He has a cold... No, I feel fine, it's probably just a human cold... I don't think he can make the conference... Yes, I'll get ready...Mmhm... Okay. Good bye." Ontario put the phone back into it's receiver, before picking it up again and dialing. She waited a few seconds before Quebec answered.

"Hey, Quebec, listen, Canada's sick with a human cold, and there's a conference at America's tomorrow. Can you come over here and take care of him? ... He's resting right now, I just left some chicken noodle soup and tea for him... I also put a wet cloth on his forehead for his fever. You'll need to change that when you arrive... Good, now if you'll excuse me, I've got a plane to catch, bye."

She smiled upon hearing Quebec's audible groan.

~The Next Day, Washington D.C~

Ontario was looking herself over in her room's full length mirror, having just finished getting dressed. She adjusted her blue tie, then straightened out her beige pants. The Ontarian gave her hair a once-over, making sure that pesky curl she, Canada, and Quebec all had was tucked away in her ponytail. Taking out a small necklace from her suit pocket, she proceeded to wrap it around her neck and tied it into a knot. She made sure the pendant, a small Deer carved form bone, was facing up. Tucking it underneath her shirt collar, Ontario beamed at her reflection. Some people would say that she dressed too masculine, but to Ontario, she dressed for success, not to be sexy.

"You are a strong, confident person, and you won't let anyone stand in your way!" She told her reflection.

As if in response, her curl sprang free from her ponytail, bouncing in front of her face.

"...I really hate you..." Ontario glared at the curl, which continued to bounce carelessly. She blew at it, and it bounced over to the side, at the corner of her vision. Ontario was about to hide it again, but upon glancing at the clock, which read 9:37AM, she sighed in defeat, deciding to leave it for now if she wanted to get to the Conference for the meeting at 10. Grabbing her laptop and putting on her shoes, the Ontarian walked out the door.

~At The Conference Building~

It was a few minutes until 10 as Ontario walked briskly through the hallway. If she could get there early, she might be able to talk to some other countries about trade and such. Canada wasn't always sick enough to miss out on a meeting so Ontario felt that she needed to take as much advantage of this opportunity as she could.

While her mind was occupied, she wasn't paying attention to where her feet were taking her, and soon bumped into someone.

"Oh!"

"Eh?"

"Sorry 'bout that, mate." Australia gave a small laugh as he squatted down to pick up his papers. "Didn't see ya there, no offense!"

"No, no, I should apologize, I wasn't paying attention! Here, let me help." Ontario went on her knees, gathering a small pile of papers.

"Thanks." He said, taking the papers she gave him and standing up. "... Hey, it's been awhile since we've last seen each other, y'know. Would ya like to hang out sometime?"

"Sure." Ontario answered, standing up as well. She always enjoyed the Aussie when he came over. "You can come to my capital, Toronto, after the meeting this week." Waving bye, she then walked ahead of him to the conference room doors. As she went through them, Australia couldn't help but look down at the Canadian's feet. His eyebrows shot up in confusion and surprise.

_...Canada wears Heels!?_

* * *

**[A/N- It just makes so much sense! Ontario looks rather similar to Canada, even more so when she wears a suit. So whenever she's at a meeting in place of Canada, people will mistake her for Canada, and think Toronto is his capital!**

**So remember, people:**

**Toronto; Capital of Ontario**

**Ottawa; Capital of Canada**

**I don't think Ontarios very aware of this somehow. I imagine her being a rather authoritive and assertive women, although some people will prefer to describe her as being a bitch. Not to say she can't be like that, but it's gets excagerated. She also has a more shy and kind side to her, but doesn't really show it a lot because she thinks it's a weakness. Ontario cares about Canada, and tries to make sure he gets out there. She wishes he wasn't so shy, and could state his opinion more. She has actually stuck her neck out for the other provinces, territories, and first nations on atleast one occasion, and does care about them, even if it doesn't always seem that way. Although Ontario isn't as friendly as, let's say, the Maritimes for example, she'll still apologize if she bumped into someone.**

**About that necklace of hers; The Deer, according to Native American Totems, stands for Compassion, peace, intellectual, gentle, caring, kind, subtlety, gracefulness, femininity, gentleness, innocence, and seller of adventure. Quebec probably made it for her as a gift when they were younger, before they started fighting. She keeps it a good luck charm.]**


End file.
